Rebel
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka's a rebellious young woman who constantly being watched by the law. She tends to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, until she meets a handsome doctor, only to find he has a fiancé. Due to some, difficult circumstances Maka is forced to move in with the charming doctor, and she thus tries not to tempt him; well at least not too much. Rated M for language and content. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater Characters**

**Rebel**

"**Get off me damn it!" Hands flew in the air, a voice piercing through the quiet night, as a fight was about to embark.**

"**I 'm not asking you again, where's my money Maka. You had three weeks, where's my two hundred dollars?" **

**Another female voice was heard and continued to threaten Maka. The girl's hands holding Maka's collar and pushing her frail and small body against the wall. The alley that they were in was small and crammed with the smell of fresh garbage and three day old carcass.**

"**Liz! Put me down!" ****The bronze blond haired girl with terrified and angered jade eyes flared up at her "best friend." **

**Maka's ivory skin shimmered in the dim moonlight; her black cargo pants were well fitted to her with that somewhat loose fit. She wore a tight fitted white tank top over her rather flat torso, since she had such an athletic skill and her body lacked in curves and sensuality. She wore black combat boots with two white buckles at the ankles and near her toes, with an "X" that connected the two buckles at her heels. She also carried around a rather large sized brown leather jacked that came in handy at night, The jacket had a collar that often was stuck straight up to hide Maka's face as well as keeping the wind away, but her hair was a big help too. Her hair reached five inches past her shoulders and was straight with bangs that were uneven and hovered over her beautiful jade eyes. In her hair she wore two skulls that also held hair ties in them in case she ever got too hot to wear her hair down, which was unlikely.**

"**Not until I get my money." Liz gritted her teeth together, growing rather impatient as the night was fleeting away. **

**Liz was about a foot taller than Maka, but everyone was usually taller than her and prettier than her. Liz had honeyed skin with dirty blond hair that was right around her shoulders and split down the middle of her forehead. Liz had bright blue eyes and her look was firm and often threatening. She had a curved body and was a good figure, but too wild to tame. She wore a thin blue tank top to bring out her eyes and she often stole fur coats to keep her warm like she did tonight. This one was an otter coat and had a thick collar that was gently pressed down, the end of the coat nearly reaching her ankles. Her jeans were tightly fitted boot cut but she was able to move in them. She wore cowboy boots, but often changed the shoes depending on what mood she was in, and tonight, she had no mercy.**

"**I DON'T HAVE IT YOU CRAZY BITCH! LET ME GO DAMN YOU!" Maka began kicking and screaming to the heavens until a knife was pulled on her.**

"**If you don't shut the fuck up, I swear to god I'll cut you from you pretty little nose down to your pretty long legs. Got it Albarn?"**

"**You little-"**

**Slap**

"**One more word!" Liz's hand came up again, ready for another strike, but this time with the knife in hand.**

"**Pttthhhoooww!" Maka spat in Liz's face, and was punished for her inability to comply. **

**Liz brought the knife close to Maka's face and gave her a cut on her right cheek, causing Maka to hiss, but she repeated her action, causing Liz to slash across Maka's now exposed left shoulder, causing her to wince in pain but she rather felt a rush and head butted Liz, causing her to fall back and curse at Maka.**

"**Sis! It's the cops!" Liz's younger sister Patty, who was keeping guard, spotted a black and white approaching. **

**The only difference between Patty and Liz was that Patty's hair was lighter and just under her ears, and she was more filled out than her sister. Their personalities were also a little different, Liz was more of the thinker and Patty was more of an in the moment type of a person. Maka was neither, she only wanted to avoid getting into trouble, but it always managed to find her in the most interesting positions. And the chase was on, Liz and Patty were off in a dash, finding another alley to hide in for the night, and Maka was on her own, and couldn't help but hearing Sia Furler sing David Guetta's Titanium as she ran into the crisp air, her wounds not feeling any better with the cool breeze ripping at her raw flesh, her breathing turning to faint and quickening pants and hissing of pain.**

"**Damn." **

**She held her shoulder and saw blood was beginning to trickle down her arm, she thus turned to her red bandana hidden in her pocket and tied it around the area of the wound the best she could before deciding where to go next. She looked around and found she was in the middle of an intersection, but no one was around at one o'clock in the morning, except for the police. She thus continued straight, which was due south. She ran until her feet felt as if they'd caught fire, finding that the police were at a distance, but slowly closing in.**

"**Shit!" **

**Maka turned around to see a motor cop right behind her, turning his sirens on and chuckling at her reaction. She thus high tailed it to her right, no longer paying attention which direction she was going, so long as she would be alone again soon. She thus found an abandoned school and found she was alone again and she jumped the fence, with much struggle, but she managed to find a way into the school. Only someone Maka's size could succeed in fitting into this hole so easily. She peeked out one of the cracks in the wood of the front window as she noticed lights looked over the building, but shortly headed in a different direction.**

"**Perfect." **

**Maka whispered under her breath as she stood up and began to search for her exit in the dark, finding that most of the building was rubble, causing her to trip enough for her feet to have sores.**

"**Damn, I'm in shitty shape." **

**Maka sighed as she found the back exit and was now heading for home. She walked through a few allies before finally finding her small hole in the wall apartment, sighing as she walked up the stairs. She pulled the key from a ring that was in one of her zipped up pant pockets. As she put the key in the hole, she felt strange, her head beginning to spin as her body felt weak, probably from the lack of meals and insufficient nutrients her body wasn't getting due to her poor salary. She shook her head and was ready to walk in, until her body made her go to her knees.**

"**Are you ok?" **

**A tall man in a white lab coat asked, his hair was white and spiky tied back in a low pony tail and he wore small black glasses with his red eyes full of concern as his bangs slightly covered some of his face, his tanned skin glowing under the moonlight. His figure was rather blurry to Maka, but she'd never forget those beaming red eyes that looked so unsure of her future. He didn't care about her he just wanted something from her, every one always did.**

"**Why in the hell would you care?" **

**Maka managed to get herself to stand as she finally opened the door and let herself in, but her body was frail and not holding her up well.**

"**Well I'm a doctor, and you don't look well, and I can see you have a large gash on your right cheek. Would you like me to look at it and tend to your injuries?"**

**Maka was confused and looked at him as if he was a foreigner that didn't belong in that part of Death City. She couldn't help but raise and eyebrow and showed a curious facial expression.**

"**Free of charge." The doctor added in.**

"**Huh, why the hell not. The last thing I need is to get sick, I have work tomorrow. Come on in Doc, but no funny business." Maka gave the man a stern look, but really did look as though she was gong to faint.**

"**Wouldn't think of it." The man smiled as he walked in.**

"**So, you are?" Maka sat still as the mysterious doctor was examining her face, at a rather too close encounter.**

"**Soul Evans."**

"**Hmmm, I heard of you. You're that genius doctor that graduated early."**

"**Well sort of, it wasn't easy, it was a lot of schooling as well as studying and hands on training over the years."**

"**Oh shut up, you're being all modest 'n shit, you don't need to play it cool. It's ok to be proud of yourself." Maka spoke out as she tried to control the urge to blush, she never did understand why she had such a fetish for doctor cosplay or geeks.**

"**Thanks I guess." Soul was unsure of how to take this young woman's attitude and way of speech.**

"**It was meant to be a compliment Soul. Don't take me so literally." Maka rolled her eyes and smiled.**

"**Oh, well good news is this will heal quickly so long as you continue to put this on for a week and put these fresh gauze on whenever you put the medicine on."**

"**Right." Maka nodded her head.**

"**Good, any other injuries?" Soul looked at Maka and found she was rather beautiful in her own unique way; he never understood why he liked delinquent looking girls with a rough past.**

"**Well, I also have a pretty nasty cut on my left shoulder that hurts like hell." Maka removed her leather jacket to reveal the blood that dried on her arm.**

"**Oh my god. You need to wash that off you." Soul picked Maka up and walked her to the bathroom.**

"**What the hell! P-put me down!"**

"**Oh hold still a minute." Soul was rather stern and it took Maka by surprise. She merely nodded her head and complied. Soul turned the sink water on and got a washcloth to clean the area around the wound. Maka watched as Soul untied the bandana and looked at the deep gash in her shoulder.**

"**You should have told me about this one sooner." Worry in his eyes.**

"**Sorry." Was all Maka could get out. She let him put some painful hot water on her wound as he put some medicine around it, as well as given her some antibiotics to prevent infection and blood poisoning. She also got some stitches and was finally done for the night.**

"**There, all done." Soul smiled as he finished his work and did a quick clean up.**

"**Thanks Doctor Evans." Maka teased as she observed his professional job on her arm as he put gauze over it.**

"**Please, it's Soul miss-"**

"**Maka. Just call me Maka." She smiled at the doctor as he was preparing to leave.**

"**Right, I'll come check up on you in a few days. Here's my card." Soul handed her a small piece of paper and was ready to walk out the door until he felt a hand tug at his sleeve.**

"**Wait, I have to repay you."**

**Soul turned around and was confused.**

"**But it was free of charge."**

"**I know, but I feel guilty. You just think of a source of payment and in three days I'll oblige to it."**

"**A date."**

"**What?" Maka was stunned.**

"**I want a date with you, and I call the shots. You'll just be the pretty face." Soul winked at Maka, causing her to blush.**

"**Me? The pretty face? Ha, that's the sickest joke I've ever heard." She crossed her arms and felt uncomfortable with the idea of wearing a frilly gown and pigtails with ribbons.**

"**You just do you and I'll chose the destinations. Is that ok?" Soul bent down to look into her eyes.**

"**Deal."**

"**Alright. See you in three days at ten o'clock sharp."**

"**Right." Maka nodded, waving goodbye. Soul waved back and disappeared into some unfamiliar area of darkness and into another part of town on his Ducati.**

"**Cool." Maka smiled as she went in to take a sponge bath, since she was a filthy mess. She put her clothes to wash and managed to wash her hair and herself off without bothering her injuries. She couldn't help but smile, until she remembered she had to be a people person tomorrow at the café.**

"**Uhhh, I hate my job, but it pays the rent. And I'd like a cute outfit." Maka devised a plan to gather her money and was going to prepare to buy a new outfit for Wednesday.**

"**This ought to be interesting." Was Maka's last thought as she finished yet another novel and snuggled into bed, a steal bat by her side, along with a loaded pistol and pepper spray. **

**She fell into a deep slumber and caught up on her sleep. She had nightmares of Liz harassing her, and Maka was unable to get the money. Soul came around and paid her ransom, setting her free. Maka's soft pink lips let a smile cross her face while in her sleep, something she'd never done before.**

**The sun hung low among the clouds, as resilient to come out as Maka was.**

"**May I take your order ma'am?" Maka smiled her usual fake smile and was acting as politely as she possible could; she had a natural way of pretending to be in a good mood. She stood and nodded as the woman ordered her usual latté with sugar free vanilla and a cup of ice.**

"**Next in line please." Maka looked up to see a familiar face.**

"**Good morning Maka." Soul waved and smiled at her, this time his hair was gelled back and he was in a suit. He wore a red shirt to match his eyes along with a black blazer and dress pants and shoes. Maka nearly drooled at how good he looked, and the glasses were the perfect touch.**

"**Good morning sir. What can I get for you?" Maka tried not to sound nervous, though her heart was beating out of her chest, thus she smiled like anything and did her job.**

"**I'll take a banana nut muffin, an iced coffee with an energy boost and a water please."**

"**Is that what you call breakfast for the average doctor?" Maka smirked at Soul, causing him to blush.**

"**You could say that." Soul gave her a devilish smile back, making Maka want to melt out of her uniform. **

**She wore the usual white apron that tied around her waist, her hair was in a loose side braid and her dress was just under her apron and had a light pink flower patterning to it. She looked more like a housewife than an employee, thus making Soul a little intrigued at the amount of skin shown by this quarter sleeved mini skirt type dress.**

"**It'll be twelve ninety."**

"**Hmm, decent pricing compared to Deathbucks." Soul smiled as he pulled out his wallet.**

"**We do our best." Maka accepted the money and typed the total into the register.**

"**Ten cents is your change." Maka handed Soul the receipt along with his change.**

"**Thanks." Soul smiled as he walked away to go and wait for his coffee, never taking his eyes off Maka.**

"**Number thirteen, your order's ready." Maka called out, watching Soul walk over to her in his drop dead gorgeous way. Maka's eyes wondered Soul, her body heating up, and her legs unknowingly rubbing together.**

"**Thanks." Soul leaned in close to Maka.**

"**No problem." Maka winked, giving Soul his order and strutting back to the register. Soul waved as he walked out, Maka gave him a solute with three fingers and winked one more time, even blowing him a kiss just to be a smart ass. It earned her a chuckle from not only Soul but also her other fellow employees.**

"**You owe me Albarn." Blackstar chirped up, since he's usually the one to give out orders.**

"**I know, Tsubaki said she'll go out with you if I think you're a decent guy." Maka said in her mischievous way, Blackstar's face heating up at the thought of going out with the manager.**

"**Ya?" He looked over at Maka again.**

"**Yep, said she may even hit some bases with you." Maka played with the ends of her hair looking over at the excited man's position.**

"**You think?"**

"**Hmm, why don't you go talk to her and find out yourself." Maka gave Blackstar a reassuring look as his bright blue hair swung with enthusiasm as he headed for his manager's office, his green eyes beaming and his muscles flexed.**

"**Hmm, this ought to be interesting." Maka giggled, but she really didn't lie, next thing she knew was mewls, moans, groans, and grunts were coming out of Tsubaki's office along with some random shaking.**

"**Hu, who knew I was right." Maka put her hands on her hips as she chuckled, taking over Blackstar's job as well.**

"**What a crazy morning." Maka rolled her eyes as she was wiping down the counter top. She heard the doorbell jingle, though the sign said closed for cleaning. Maka's stomach dropped, but she had dealt with difficult costumers before.**

"**I'm sorry, but we're temporarily closed for cleaning." Maka said, as she turned around, a little stunned at the shining object pointed towards her.**

"**I'm not really interested in any coffee thanks. But some greens would be great." Liz's harsh voice echoed in the shop, Tsubaki and Blackstar gone for a break, leaving Maka alone and defenseless. The shop didn't have enough to install cameras, and thus no evidence of a hold up. Maka tried to think of something to use to distract Liz, and she thus decided some hot coffee would be perfect.**

"**Fine, but only if you have some coffee first." Maka looked at Liz with honesty, trying to be nice.**

"**What? I said no, open the register Damn it!"**

"**Not until you sit your pretty little self down and relax a minute, I don't like being bossed around." Maka looked at Liz who walked over to a table, her finger never leaving the trigger. Maka prepared the coffee just the way Liz liked it, black just like her soul.**

"**Here you are miss." Maka observed Liz's hand on the table with the gun underneath, she would have to be quick and if she messed up or made one little mistake, she was done for. Maka leaned in at a close distance and used both hands to hold the cup, one she quickly released and grabbed the gun as the other spilled the flaming hot coffee over Liz's face, blinding her and giving her a second degree burn.**

"**FUCK!" Liz began screaming and shouting curses at Maka as she got the phone and called the cops, Patty now approaching the building. Maka grabbed Liz by the arm and threw her in the bathroom, locking it from the outside and hiding in Tsubaki's somewhat soundproof office with the keys in hand.**

"**Sis?" Patty chirped until she noticed the coffee and walked over to make herself a cup. Maka waited as the phone ringing seemed endless.**

"**Nine one-one, what is your emergency?"**

"**Help, there are two girls trying to rob a coffee shop I work in off of Death Central and Death Avenue. My name is Maka Albarn and I'm one of the employees."**

"**Are they armed?"**

"**Yes! But I managed to get the gun away from one of the sisters and locked her in the bathroom. I had to use self defense on her, but her other sister's walking around the store and I'm sure she's armed as well."**

"**Are you in a safe place?"**

"**I'm in my managers office and the café is wide open. It's called Death Row Café."**

"**Alright Maka, the police are on their way."**

"**Thanks." **

"**Do you want me to stay on the line with you?"**

"**No, I'm not scared."**

"**Alright, but be careful."**

"**Mmm." Maka nodded as she hung up, adrenaline rushing through her body. She had to think of a way to get out of this mess with Liz, but she knew the truthful story would set her free. She knew the next best thing to do was a bargain. Maka tried not to breath and knew she'd locked the door and wasn't afraid, jail wouldn't be that bad she kept telling herself.**

"**This is the police, come out with your hands up!"**

"**Oh my!" Patty screeched as she reached for her pocket, pulling out a pistol.**

"**Time to go sis!" Patty shot at the door and got her sister out.**

"**Thank god there was a first aid kit in there." Liz came out with some boils on her face, but the burning cream helped. Liz looked over the situation and found the bathroom was better than where she was standing.**

"**Hmm, come on Patty, we gotta get out of here."**

"**But the money Liz."**

"**Who gives a fuck! It's the police, unless you want to be a jail bird!"  
**

**"Nope, let's go!" Patty raised a fist in the air, shooting some bullets as the roof began to crumble down. Maka heard gunshots and ducked under the desk, protecting her head and flinching at the pain in her shoulder and cheek.**

"**How the hell do I always manage to get into these messes?" Maka thought as she waited for the shots to cease being fired. She got up enough to look over the desk, the knob to the door being turned and twisted, someone on the other side trying to get in. Maka felt her heart leap into her throat as she froze there, standing and facing the door.**

"**This is captain Death the Kid, please open the door. We ensure you no harm will come to you." His voice sounded reassuring, but Maka only knew of the brutality and cruelty from the police force, which never approved of her since she tended to hang out with such troublesome people as Liz and her sister Patty.**

"**Let me see your badge." Maka demanded, waiting for the badge to be handed from under the doorway. She looked to see a leather type wallet that held a shining bronze badge, clearly indicating that this man was indeed the captain of the police force.**

"**You must be the son of Lord Death, the head of the entire defensive forces for the city." Maka scoffed as she recalled the memories of walking down the streets, her father pointing her out and running over to her to see how she was doing. He was always wearing his lieutenant uniform and tended to annoy Maka with his constant harassment of how she was doing along with constantly flirting with other women. Maka rolled her eyes at the flashback and finally came back to reality as she saw a hand reach under the door, followed by a low and calming voice.**

"**Do you think I can have my badge back now? I feel so unsymmetrical without it."**

"**Sure, here." Maka shoved the badge back under the door and unlocked it.**

"**Thanks Maka."**

**Maka looked up to see a tall man with hazel eyes and short black hair with three stripes on one side. She never did like a man in uniform; Maka was feeling nauseated and uncomfortable.**

"**No problem." Maka tried to pull a fake smile, but she wasn't too pleased to see him standing in front of her.**

"**Alright, we just have a few questions for you about those girls and we'll be on our way."**

"**Fine, but what about the damages?"**

"**We'll there wasn't too much damage, so it shouldn't be too hard to handle." He had this cool look about him, but he came off as cocky and uncaring.**

"**Hmm, so what do you want to know about the Thomson sisters?"  
**

**"That was them? I had no idea they were so cute."**

**Maka felt a sudden eerie feeling of pure stupidity from this man and wanted nothing more than just to leave.**

"**Yes, well their names are Liz and Patty, Liz is the older one that usually plans all the schemes and Patty just goes along for the ride, but she can be intimidating too." Maka recalled her incident just a few months ago when Liz used Patty as a threat to get some diamonds from an elderly woman.**

"**I see, and what did they have to be gained by coming here to threaten you?" Kid looked at Maka in quizzically and seemed to have some plan forming.**

"**Well wouldn't you like to know you damned spoiled rich boy?"**

"**Hu?"**

"**You heard me, you know who I am damn it! Don't you recognize the name? Albarn? My dad works alongside yours and you ought to know policemen would always question me on my associations with the Thomson sisters. I used to be friends with them until I found that they only use people who they think they can gain some benefit from. They found they no longer needed to be acquainted with me and thus decided to charge me from my associations with them. Each time I went over to bother them to go out they would pay, but in the end I wound up being the one who was charged, and now Liz wants her money back. To which I refuse to payback since it was stupid of her to use the money she stole in the first place." Maka's head seemed to be giving off steam until she calmed down, seeing that Kid was a little bit confused.**

"**So you're not a thief?"**

"**No, I just decide to hang out with whoever I want. It didn't bother me that the Thomson sisters stole, they were always there for me, even if they did really hate me." Maka looked down at the ground, realizing betrayal was a constant card in her life.**

"**I see; you're free to go."**

"**What? That's it?"**

"**Yep, we'll find them soon enough, do they know where you live?"**

"**Hell no, I'm not that stupid."**

"**Well good, keep it that way, maybe even stay with a friend for a while until you hear it from us that they are incarcerated."**

"**Hmm, fine, I know someone."**

"**Good, have a nice day."**

**Maka waved goodbye and was off, she hadn't the slightest idea of how to go about asking a man she'd only known for a couple of days if she could move in with him, but she non-the-less began to pack her bags and prepare for the move out.  
**

**"Hello?" Soul picked up the telephone and was rather surprised that he received a phone call at such a strange time as eight o'clock.**

"**Hey Soul. It's Maka." Maka scratched the back of her head as she thought about how silly she must have appeared for calling him and sounding so shy on the phone.**

"**Oh hey Maka, is everything alright? How are those injuries doing?"**

"**Oh fine, ya I just had a favor to ask of you."**

"**Sure."**

"**Hmm, you see I'm in a bit of a pickle and I could really use a friend to help me out some."**

"**I see."**

"**Ya, do you think it would be alright if I stayed over at your place for the next few days?"**

"**Uhhh sure, I guess. I'll swing by and pick you up."**

"**Great, thanks." Maka hung up the phone and felt some relief. **

**She gathered all the things she needed by the front door and decided this was her chance to finally make one decent friend in life. She knew she couldn't screw this up, that she would be a well-behaved lady, or at least as close to one as possible. Maka waited for Soul and tried to calm herself down. **_**What if he has a girlfriend? What if he's married?**_** All Maka could constantly think about was if she was intruding on Soul's life and she suddenly felt guilty, something she didn't often admit to herself. Then a knock interrupted on her thoughts and she walked over and saw white hair through the peephole and decided she would just take this one step at a time, until she saw him. Soul was there with his hair a mess, riding prescription motorcycle goggles on his head and a black leather jacked and some tight fitting black jeans with leather riding boots. This was the type of guy that Maka always pictured she'd date, and every guilty thought that popped up in her head disappeared.**

"**Hey Maka, I hope everything's ok." Soul approached Maka, getting in close enough to see the stunned impression on her face, as well as the light shade of pink that emerged when he let a devilish grin appear over his razor-like teeth.**

"**Y-ya, everything's ok, I just need somewhere to stay for a few days."**

"**Right, can I help you with this? I brought my car so it should be better for transportation."**

"**Thanks, that'd be great." Maka was stunned at how a minor change to Soul's look made him an entirely different person. He was calm and cool and Maka was the one loosing her cool, something she didn't approve of. They were off in a moment and arrived at Soul's home, or his mansion rather. It was at least two stories and was filled to the brim with the art of the human anatomy along with strange music notes incorporated into some art pieces. Maka couldn't help but look around and tried to take in all of the general splendor, but there was too much for her to capture all in one glance.**

"**Do you like it?"**

"**Hu?" Maka wasn't expecting Soul to continually glance over at her every so often as she looked around the house in awe.**

"**Ha, you're kinda cute when you're confused. Funny I didn't think rebels had a cute and innocent side." Soul chuckled, as he looked Maka over and she pouted in disapproval, she hated being referred to a child.**

"**Don't patronize me, I'm not a child. I'm twenty-two for Pete's sake and I don't need to be treated like a little girl." Maka crossed her arms as she met up with a portrait that resembled Soul a great deal. She unknowingly observed the fine details and completely shut Soul out, something she was very talented at doing.**

"**Maka?"**

"**Hu?" Maka found a hand waving in front of her as he noticed the concerned look on Soul's face.**

"**You've been zoning out for an hour now. Are you feeling ok?"  
**

**"Ya, sorry." Maka looked at the ground ashamed of her bad habit.**

"**It's cool, I already put all your things in the spare room."**

"**Spare room? Shouldn't I be sleeping with you?" Maka teased, causing Soul to blush.**

"**Ha, funny. Sorry, but I'm taken sweetheart. All that flirting earlier was more like-"**

"**Teasing?"**

"**Exactly."**

"**No fair." Maka whispered as she looked over and observed the plain carpeting and how easily it could get dirty.**

"**Well, shall we?" Soul put his arm out as Maka reached out and noticed that he was no longer wearing his goggles, but wearing his normal prescription glasses. **_**Soo cool. **_**Maka thought as she observed the amount of confidence Soul had, and she wondered whom this lucky girl was that Soul was with. **_**Probably a model or a lawyer, maybe even a doctor. **_**Maka's curiosity was growing as they finally reached her room.**

"**Well, here it is."**

"**Wow." Maka looked around, the room a light blue and the bed was a queen size with ivory sheets and a medium sized silk comforter. The pillows were large and extravagant with small flowers and entwining leaves with swirls and various designs. **_**This guy must be rich. **_**Maka's finger tips were ready to reach out and touch the soft looking bed, but she thought she should at least shower first, it was early June and the weather was beginning to heat up.**

"**Is it alright if I shower?"**

"**Sure. Bathroom's right through those doors there." Soul pointed to two large white painted wooden doors that lead to a master sized bathroom with a jet tub and a glass door shower, tiled and had those small blue tiles that cost an arm and a leg just for a single stone. Maka observed the nonslip floors both in and out of the shower and tub. Maka felt like her humble apartment must have seemed like a dump compared to this extravagant mansion.**

"**Hey Soul." Maka called after her friend.**

"**Ya?" Soul popped his head in.**

"**Thanks so much for all this." Maka pulled her hands behind her back and gave Soul a grand smile.  
**

**"Sure, anything for a friend." Soul gave Maka wink and walked out, closing the door that led into this extravagant spare room.**

"**I can't imagine how much it would have cost to do all this. And it's just a 'house' in his opinion. Man, if I had this much cash, I would never have to worry about IOUs." Maka stated flatly as she prepared the tub, forgetting about just taking a quick shower and was now going all out, whilst she had the chance.**

"**Mmm mmm hmm." Maka hummed as she scooped up the bubbled and played in the tub as if she were a child. Maka found herself giggling and laughing at the feel of the jets hitting all her ticklish spots along with her sore muscles.**

"**Ahhh, that's the spot. Mmmm." Maka let herself sink in as a soft knock emerged.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Hey Maka, I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready soon."**

"**Oh, ok. I'll be out soon."**

"**Take your time."**

"**Thanks." Maka resumed her relaxation and finally scrubbed herself and helped herself to the floral shampoo and conditioner. She got a towel and got out of the tub, draining the water as she dried off her now clean hair. She felt how well the body wash worked as she dried of her skin, feeling a soft silky texture and wondering how a certain doctor's fingertips would feel, and then she snapped herself back.**

"**What am I thinking? Soul's probably engaged or something. I'll talk to him later." Maka felt somewhat guilty but at the same time more curious about this young and successful doctor. As Maka finished brushing through her now dry hair, she went over to her unpacked bag and found her things either hung up in the closet or in the drawers, even her underwear and brushes were all put either in drawers or on the large and vintage looking dresser with a large mirror.**

"**Hmm, panty raid." Maka giggled at the thought of Soul finding all her silky and laced undies, the ones Liz helped her buy. Maka scoffed at the thought of that mad woman on the loose. Maka thus put on her bright red matching set of lingerie and a silky red nightgown that exposed just enough to show off what little she had, along with her perfectly endless legs.**

"**Hey, I'm all set. Sorry it took so long." Maka appeared in the large dining room with a table set for two.**

"**No proble- Whoa." Soul felt his face redden as he noticed how short Maka's dress was and how it complemented her body so.**

"**What?" Maka looked down, as if it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.**

"**Nothing, that just suits you very well." Soul found himself staring at Maka's legs as she unconsciously rubbed them together in her nervousness.**

"**Well, let's eat." Maka perked up as she skipped her way over to the table and found Soul finally snapping out of it and pulling out her chair.**

"**You are quite the gentlemen." Maka nodded as she teased the doctor again, this time trying to flirt.**

"**Why thank you." Soul responded in a smart aleck way and seemed to be flirting back and catching onto Maka's intention.**

"**So what's cookin' doc'?"**

"**Well tonight, Mary made some chicken Alf redo with a Caesar salad and some chocolate cake for desert. I think we have some garlic bread too."**

"**Wow, it smells great."**

"**Please, dig in."**

"**I think I will." Maka pulled up the covering over her food and found the Caesar salad next to the large plate of pasta and her mouth watered. **

**Maka was thankful and began to dig in, starting with her salad. Soul couldn't help but observe how lady-like Maka was behaving, as if this was second nature to her. She never asked about how the silverware worked and she seamed to enjoy the homemade flavor of the food, both pleasing him and intriguing him. Soul couldn't help but feel that this girl was still a mystery to him.**

"**So Maka, you never told me why exactly you needed a place to stay."**

**Gulp. Maka swallowed her food and began to wipe her mouth as she looked up, making eye contact with those terrifyingly addicting red eyes.**

"**Well, you see. How do I put this?" Maka thought about how to explain the situation without revealing too much.**

"**Yes? You don't have to tell me everything."**

"**Well, I just had some trouble with an old friend, who incidentally doesn't want to be friends anymore, and so I needed to find somewhere safe." Maka looked up at Soul for judgment, but rather found kindness and concern in his gaze.**

"**I see. If you ever want to talk about it, just let me know."**

"**Thanks." Maka looked down at her food and felt she wanted to trust him, but she just couldn't.**

"**So, I suppose you're wondering about this house hu?"**

"**Kind of." Maka resumed eating, as to it being Soul's turn to speak.**

"**Yes well, I first started med school not too long ago and I found that it was rather expensive and I never dreamed I'd be able to live in a place as extravagant as this. Then one day I went to internship at a hospital that was desperate for new doctors and I found that I fit in rather well. The doctor I was working under rather enjoyed my company and took me under his wing outside of the workplace. And I found I had a friend I could go to and seek advice for my future. Well one morning, we had a patient come in that was in desperate need for an important and risky operation, and I had once helped the doctor during several of these operations but I wasn't legally allowed to perform it on my own. The doctor was stuck in traffic and I had no other choice, if this patient didn't get the surgery, they wouldn't have made it. Thus I took the situation into my own hands and was able to perform the surgery successfully and the patient came out all right. They were grateful and put in a good word for me. I found I did get into some trouble, a minor lecture from the head of the hospital, which wound up thanking me for saving their child's life. So I was able to graduate not too much later and found good work at the hospital. I was able to also get some colleagues of mine to find work there and the hospital has thus been successful. I'm one of the head surgeons and I also do normal check ups from time to time and perform whatever tasks are necessary. And that all happened within the last decade. I'm going to be twenty-eight soon and find that time doesn't always have to be your enemy."**

"**Wow, that's amazing." Maka was in awe and inspired.**

"**And you? I always tend to see you either reading or coming up with vast fascinations on books."**

"**Yes well I do like to read, but I can't afford college. so I picked up a job at the little café and am pretty content with reading as much as I can about anything."**

"**I see."**

"**Ya, nothing too special about me."**

"**Oh I wouldn't say that."**

"**So this girl?"**

"**Right, Elizabeth. She's a handful."**

"**Ya?"**

"**She's thirty and tends to be demanding of me. She loves to shop, mostly for swim suits."**

"**Oh?"**

"**Model."**

"**Ohhh."**

"**Ya. Hu, she's got an attitude on her, but she's beautiful. I actually asked her to marry me." Soul looked up at Maka, a little embarrassed.**

"**Hmm, for whatever reason, I don't see you being with a model."**

"**Ya I know."**

"**So where is the little angel?"**

"**She's in Europe, doing some modeling."**

"**Of course."**

"**Yep, I'm paying."**

"**Ha, figures."**

"**Ya, but she's making a good amount on her own, but she's so damn stubborn." Soul had a bit of tension in his voice.**

"**How so?"**

"**Well, she wants to get married as soon as she's done with this contract and she wants to get married in Vegas and go tour Europe for our honeymoon."**

"**Oh that's awful." Maka teased.**

"**It is. What if I'm called in? What if there's an emergency at the hospital and she won't let me go?" Soul now wore concern and frustration on his face.**

"**I see. She doesn't like coming second."**

"**No, she doesn't."**

"**If you don't mind me asking, why are you still with her?"**

"**Honestly, I don't know." Soul looked over at Maka with confusion in his eyes as he put his fork down and sipped on his red whine. Maka looked at her own whine cup and was curious as to how refined whine tasted as apposed to the Bud Light she'd usually have with a few friends of at home. Maka was surprised at how tart and addicting the drink really was.**

"**Sorry I asked." Maka said with a bit of sympathy in her voice.**

"**It's fine, I tend to think about it on a daily basis. It can't be helped, especially if you're really considering spending the rest of your life with this person."**

"**I understand. I guess I just never got that serious with a guy before." Maka swished the whine around in her glass at the memory of the many failed relationships in her life.**

"**Hmm, I'm sorry to here that. I'm sure that lucky guy is out there waiting for you to find him. I envy him honestly." The latter Soul rather whispered under his breath. Though Maka was still able to hear him and found herself almost choking on her whine.**

"**You all right?"**

"**Ehem, fine. Just fine." Maka smiled as she wiped her mouth and pushed herself back.**

"**Done already?"**

"**Ya, I'm stuffed."**

"**What no chocolate cake?"**

"**I guess, but I don't want to gain weight." Maka arched her back slightly so that her hands glided over her stomach and made Soul eye every move she made.**

"**I see, well personally, I think you could use some weight gain."**

"**Hmm, no I like the way I am. Well, I better get to bed." Maka stretched out, her dress rising, revealing her thin lace panties. Soul felt a nosebleed come on as he turned away and excused himself to the bathroom. Maka giggled in triumph, finding Soul's weak spot, legs.**

"**Uhhh." **

**Maka rolled over and discovered that she was now laying down on her pillow and her voice muffled. She enjoyed her nights sleep on this knew bed and didn't feel that she wanted to get up at all, but she rather wished she didn't have to sleep the night alone in such a large and consuming bed. She smiled at the thought of dragging Soul into bed with her, but made herself think of something else. Her thoughts wondered to whether or not the doctor was in or if he was still asleep. She got up and made sure to wash up before traveling over to find a black door that had red walls and a black and white checkered floor. There was a California king sized bed with red sheets and what looked like a million black pillows on the bed Maka finally found his body sprawled out as he laid on his back, his hair a mess, mouth agape with drool and a slight snoring sound emerging from his agape lips. Those lips that looked soft to the touch and too tempting to ignore. Maka traced his lips with her index finger and decided she would do it, it was just the two of them after all. She managed to slid into bed and found that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Maka felt she had to take advantage of this moment since she didn't think it would ever arise again. Once she slid into the cool sheets, she found her legs instantly found his and became entangled as she felt her body mold into his. She heard a faint growl emerge and realized she wanted to hear more of this hazy sounding voice that carried a husky and lustful tone. Maka couldn't take it anymore and she blew in his ear, causing Soul to jump. Maka pretended to be asleep so that Soul was forced not to wake her. She heard some mumbling having to do with **

**"Damn," **

**and a comment about "So cute." **

**Maka felt her mouth turn into a faint smile as she rolled over on her back, exposing her panties and her dress reaching just beneath her chest. Soul felt his breathing become faint and his breath shortened. As Maka let her chest rise and fall slowly, she felt her dress somehow continue to travel up towards her small torso as she heard Soul curse a few times. She wanted to smile in triumph and to take him to another place of pure pleasure and loss of thought. But she knew she wouldn't do it without his permission, and without the confirmation that he wouldn't be going back to that model. She felt her face begin to frown at the thought of that fiancé of his turning up at any moment. She bet Soul didn't have any intimate contact for a while, unless he was like Maka, still a virgin. Maka felt a bit ashamed that she'd never done it before, but she really wanted it to be special and didn't want to rush into it with another guy who was bound to forget her in the morning.**

"**Maka?" A soft and husky voice drew Maka in like a bee to honey, eager to see it and quick to taste it. Maka let her eyes flutter open as she realized she had actually fallen asleep for a moment and was well aware that she was the only one in bed and that Soul was fully dressed in his normal doctor lab coat along with a dress shirt, tie, and dress pants, his shoes clearly waiting for him by the door. **

"**Morning." Maka sat up, realizing that the blankets were now covering her.**

"**I have one question for you." Soul sounded rather serious and Maka became worried that he was angry with her.**

"**Yes?" Maka tried not to stutter and managed to compose herself.**

"**Have you always walked in your sleep?"**

"**Sleep walking?" Maka was befuddled and quite frankly wanted to burst out laughing, but this was a good cover.**

"**Ya, well sometimes my mind subconsciously takes me somewhere I feel safe when I'm in danger. Sorry, I guess my body thinks you're the safest person to be around." Maka shrugged as Soul flushed and looked away for a moment, the glare of his glasses protecting the true emotions beheld by his desiring red eyes. Gentleman or not, Soul was a man and he had needs that had not been fulfilled, even at the age of twenty-eight, he hated ever having to admit that he was still a virgin.**

"**Alright, well that solves that problem. Well I'm off to work, it's almost seven and I don't want to be late." Soul nodded at Maka, leaving her in a large bed alone, and she suddenly realized she had the early morning shift at eight.**

"**Shit!" She cried as she tried her best to be ready in such a short amount of time, along with having to find that Soul prepared a car for her to take her wherever she wanted, though she would have preferred to ride on the back of Soul's bike, hugging him close. **

**Maka finally put on her cute, and clean uniform along with some hoops she found while packing. They were simple and not too large, they were pure gold and fit nicely with the crystal earing she had in her two higher sets of piercings. Maka never showed them off too much, but she had three pairs of piercings that usually started with a small earing and increasing in size as the piercings reached the lower part of her ear lobe. She also had two stainless steel small hoop earnings on the higher part of her cartilage on her left ear, her right ear had a band on it that was also stainless steel with intricate designs and skulls that was punctured into her ear followed by a small diamond stud earring. She loved her piercings and never dreamed of getting rid of them, and her manager didn't object. So long as she was willing to help and have a great personality, she was golden. Maka was also striving to get the open assistant manager position that Tsubaki made available. Maka didn't think much of Tsubaki, only that she now tended to be very open with Blackstar, not that he seemed to mind. She also thought Blackstar was an idiot along with a smart ass, but she'd never tell him to his face, unless he really tempted her and pissed her off.**

"**Hello sir. How's your morning going?" Maka smiled as a familiar face appeared, though she'd rather not pay any attention to him at all.**

"**Maka darling! Are you all right? I heard about what happened the other day." The tall man with pale blue eyes and bright red hair stood in front of the counter, making a scene. **

**It didn't help that he was in uniform as apposed to his normal beige shirt black cross tie along with some black suit pants a jacket, and dress shoes. No, today he would be wearing his navy blue work pants along with his light blue police shirt that had some stripes on it along with badges and shiny objects.**

"**I'm fine sir. I hope you're day is going just as well as mine." Maka tried not to sound sarcastic as how she was actually aiming the comment towards sarcasm as apposed to sincerity. Maka hated her father and the fact that he was still looking for her made matters worse, along with the fact that he actually found her.**

"**I'm alright, but I've been worried about you, you never call, text, or even write to me anymore. What's the matter? Are you ashamed of your papa?"**

"**No sir, I've just been occupied." Maka gave her father another sweet smile, but on the inside she was screaming for him to leave already, since they were attracting a sizeable crowd.**

"**I see, I'll just take my order and be on my way then."**

"**Thank you sir, come again." Maka handed her father his food and drink and went back to work, as if nothing happened, though her mind wouldn't let her stop thinking about it. After that, they day passed by rather quickly and Maka found herself enjoying the amount of customers coming in and out, leaving her generous tips.**

"**Thank you, come again. Next in line please?" Maka finished putting the money into the cash register as she looked up to see a pair of familiar red eyes being hidden by a pair of black frames and clear lenses. Maka just loved the way his hair fell over his eyes, making her want to tug at the ends, just to see his reaction and whether or not it would turn him on.**

"**Morning Maka. I'll have a breakfast burrito with a venti Americano iced with a boost, caramel, whipped cream, and soy. I'll also have a slice of that pumpkin bread."**

"**You got it Doc." **

**Soul was actually the only customer that she referred to by name, in a way. Maka walked away instantly swaying her hips as Soul watched each and every time they moved, his eyes practically bulging out, then he shook his head remembering his fiancé that was thousands of miles away.**

"**Here you are kind sir." Maka handed Soul his order as he quickly thanked her, paid her, and walked away.**

"**WHAT'S GOT HIS GOAT TODAY?" Blackstar practically shouted as he noticed how their new regular customer was acting strange.**

"**I honestly don't know." Maka shrugged and got back to work, secretly worrying about the doctor who was now giving her less and less eye contact.**

"**OH MAKA, TSUBAKI WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING."**

"**Right, thanks Blackstar. You got the register?"**

"**WOULD ANY GOD LET DOWN HIS FELLOW EMPLOYEE?"**

"**Right, I'll go see what she needs." Maka smiled as she walked up to Tsubaki's door, knocking and waiting for permission to enter.**

"**Come in."**

"**Hey, Blackstar said you wanted to see me."**

"**Yes Maka, please come in."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Have a seat."**

"**Sure." Maka walked over to Tsubaki's large desk and sat in the leather chair in front of it. This is where she had her interview, and where she was told she would work here. Maka tried not to smile at the fond memories, since she didn't know if this conversation was as serious as she feared.**

"**I heard we had a break in the other day." Tsubaki was grim and very serious, more than usual.**

"**Yes, two girls, one came in and held me at gun point."**

"**And you never opened the register for them?"**

"**No." Maka was serious and stern with her answer, she knew she risked her life but it wasn't like it would have mattered if she did die that day. She had no one close enough to her that would even show up to her funeral. Her idiot father would, but that didn't matter any to Maka.**

"**I see. That was a brave thing you did, and incredibly senseless. I give you credit for protecting the register, but your life means more than paper." Tsubaki's eyes had a layer of liquid sitting at the bottom of her eyelids, waiting to be released.**

"**I'm sorry that I did something so stupid, but I couldn't let them do that. I know how hard everyone works and I didn't think it was right to let them get away with that. I knew I could handle them and everything turned out ok."**

"**You call two ballistic Thomson sisters on the loose ok?" Tsubaki's voice raised as did her stance. Maka felt she was overpowering her and she didn't like it.**

"**That's not what I'm referring to."**

"**I know, but you should have-"**

"**Thought of a better idea?"**

"**I'm not blaming you for their escape."**

"**I know but you're indefinitely inquiring it." Maka felt her temper rising as she fisted her hands, needing to punch a wall at her frustrations. She never dreamed that Liz and Patty would have managed to escape a small café surrounded by practically the entire police force. She was angry that she couldn't do anything without being accused of stealing from Liz. She knew the only way this could be solved, but didn't think it was safe to do so without Liz, Patty, and a judge present.**

"**Maka, please don't get upset. I didn't mean to make you angry and I apologize for coming off so strong about my personal opinion. I'm glad you're alright."**

"**Alright? You call a gash on my cheek and a blade in my shoulder alright?"**

"**What? I thought you weren't injured."**

"**I was too days ago when I had a run in with those monsters and they beat the crap out of me. And of course the cops will think it's my fault and that I'm involved with their criminal affairs."**

"**Well?"**

"**Well what? Do you think I'm guilty for theft and murder as well?" Maka felt the tears no longer being held back as her shaking was becoming more evident.**

"**What do you have to say about it?"**

"**Are you going to record this?"**

"**I have been since you walked in the door."**

"**Let me guess Kid asked you to."**

"**Yes he did."**

"**Fine, I may as well tell you the whole damn thing right?" Maka was crying now, managing to hold back the hysterical cry that she'd been wanting to release since this whole mess started but knew everyone in the courtroom would hear of it. The great Maka Albarn in tears, crying uncontrollably.**

"**Whenever you're ready Maka."**

"**Huhhh, it all started about five years ago. I was seventeen years old and I thought I could get involved with any group of people and never change. I was naïve and unknowing of how the world could influence someone so much. One day my dad was getting back from work, changed and went out to some bar, I was alone and got bored. So I took off in the alleys where I found a little black cat that I would take scraps to, I was about four the first time I saw the cat and it would always come back to the same spot in a cardboard box, waiting for his food. I also recall seeing two girls that would come by often and I'd try and bring some candy for them or something. So that night I went to that small alley and found the black cat, I fed him and found two bodies blocking either way for me to leave. I froze naturally and was waiting for their response, well away of how to protect myself, but only as a last resort. So they came closer and that's how I met the Thomson sisters. Liz was always the one coming up with crazy ass ideas with how to get rich, she found some well off friend that would pour money at her after a nice date, she'd play the whole innocent girl act and took off with the cash. She ended up finding a decent place for herself and her sister and they never had to work. Well I was trying to find a way to afford my rent and was on the verge of moving out and Liz gave me a way out. I'd go with her and just literally wait for her, she didn't give me any instructions, and she just spent money on me. I thought she cared about me, but she didn't. All she cared about was herself and how she'd keep the money coming. So I finally decided I didn't want to be involved anymore and I left. I got a steady job that paid the rent and I found some tips were accumulating rather well and I bought what I liked when I liked to. Liz was watching me the whole time and one night I went to go check on that cat again. He was gone, but Liz was waiting there for me and she didn't give me a warm welcome. She threatened me with the total amount of money she spent on me and she wanted it back. It was two hundred dollars, two months rent. I didn't have the money and she never once told me I'd have to pay it back. So ya I got pissed and said I needed more time if she was that desperate and she was, to the point to where I was out of time and she gave me this gash in my shoulder and on my cheek. I had to get some stitches but they're healing now. I actually befriended a doctor that helped me out with the bill. Funny thing was that he wanted to go out with me, but I don't have enough to pay Liz and to go out and buy a decent dress. So I went out to buy a dress and I don't intend on paying her back unless the judge says so. It wasn't her money to give and she never warned me I'd have to pay her back, I wouldn't have accepted if she had said something early on. But she never did and here we are, in this mess." Maka looked up at Tsubaki, frustration lingering in Maka's eyes at the recollecting of her fake friendship and the pity in Tsubaki's eyes. Maka hated that look.**

"**I'm so sorry Maka."**

"**Nothing to be sorry about, I was the dumb ass who goy my sorry ass mixed into this fucking mess. Excuse my French but I'm just a little peeved."**

"**I can't imagine what you must be going through. I'm here for you Maka, whenever you wanna talk."**

"**Well that would be great, but I don't like talking about all that girly shit with a tape recorder on, ya know what I mean?" Maka laughed at Tsubaki's expression, she soon understood how Maka's jokes worked and wound up laughing herself.**

"**Hmm I see. Well that'll do." Tsubaki reached over and turned the tape off.**

"**Sweet." Maka sat back in a relaxed position, finally able to breath.**

"**Hmm, so I have some overtime for you and I can get you into an additional job."**

"**Really? Where?"**

"**Well if you like food retail so much, I know a little bakery that could use some more cooks or people waiting on tables or even at registers."**

"**Cool, I'm in."**

"**Good, here's the address. Be there tomorrow at Eight A.M. sharp. Just be yourself, minus the smart aleck remarks and you'll be fine."**

"**Right, sorry about that Tsu."**

"**It's fine Maka. Just so long as it's not around the customers, Blackstar has quite the garbage mouth on him, and he's worse than you are."**

"**Ha, I knew you two would go out."**

"**Ya well, I don't know why but I adore the man."**

"**Well congratulations."**

"**To you as well."**

"**What?"**

"**With that doctor."**

"**Oh that, he's engaged."**

"**What?"**

"**Ya and I'm living with him."**

"**Oh boy, this'll be interesting. Give me details, here's my number."**

"**Thanks, I'll totally text you sometime."**

"**Kay, just let me know who you are."**

"**Sure, I'd better get back to work, those customers should be fed up with Blackstar by now."**

"**Kay, see you around."**

"**Ya, see ya." Maka gave Tsubaki her complimentary three-fingered salute as she walked back to her station, relieving Blackstar.**

"**Damn, I'm tired." Maka stretched out, walking around the park in her running clothes and letting her body cool down as she walked over to the swings and sat down, the breeze brushing up against her bare stomach, her black sports bra soaked and her arm had the iPhone holder and her earphones still in her ears as she listened to some No Doubt. She swung her exposed legs, her short shorts barely reaching past her back end. Her black shoes were simple sketchers running shoes and her hair was up in a messy ponytail and honestly she didn't look like she went for a sixteen-mile run, but merely jumped into a tub.**

"**Huhh, I better get back before he goes ballistic on me." Maka stood to notice she wasn't alone.**

"**Hey." A seductive and drunkard voice emerged from the dark, the streetlights flickering. Maka felt her heart drop to her stomach as she recognized the voice but was shocked at the state of the man.**

"**Soul?"**

"**Hey baby." Soul was in his same attire, but shirt unbuttoned and his tie hanging loose around his neck, his lab coat must have been tucked into the brief case he was holding. She noticed his staggered walk and realized he must have been a lightweight.**

"**What's wrong?" Maka ran over to him and noticed he didn't smell like her father when he would get home, but she did detect a hint of whiskey on his breath.**

"**Oh wow, you look hot. Let's go back up to the room."**

"**How did you get here?" Maka grabbed Soul before he fell over, balancing his arm around her shoulders.**

"**I had Thomas drop me off at Chupa Cabra."**

"**Eeee!" Maka felt Soul's hand give her rear a squeeze as she tried not to drop him. She was ironically both furious and aroused at the same time.**

"**That's nice 'n tight." Soul hiccupped as he began to slip out of Maka's grip.**

"**Oh no you don't. I'm calling Thomas." Maka got her phone out as she called Thomas, who arrived in five seconds and helped Soul to the car. Maka sat next to him and tried to get him to drink water. He did but it was hard getting him upstairs. It took over an hour to just get him up to his room and lay him on the bed. Maka found it easier just to undress him rather than have him shower, mostly because she didn't want to be involved in anything more complicated than what she was already presently dealing with.**

"**Okay Soul, we're gonna get you comfy." Maka reached over and took Soul's glasses off and curiously trying them on, finding that they only magnified everything. She took them off and placed them on his small dresser by his bed and put up his coat on his larger dresser and pulled his shoes and socks off, followed by his shirt. The only things left were his watch, gone, now his pants. Maka's hands trembled, as to her never being in this situation before. She finally was sliding them down his muscular legs and was somewhat content that there was no bulge to make her more uncomfortable.**

"**There, not let's get you in bed."**

"**Oh, we're going to bed hu?" Soul sounded kind of skanky as he tried to make too many moves on Maka. She finally had to put her hand over his mouth and shoved him under the covers.**

"**There. Now you just stay here, I'll watch you tonight." Maka put a trashcan by his side of the bed and went to quickly go get her pajamas and some simple granny panties. She ran back to find Soul passed out and she couldn't help but laugh.**

"**He's going to have a nasty hang over tomorrow." Maka jumped in his shower and threw her clothes in his laundry basket and turned the lights out. She was wearing a loose undershirt with some spandex shorts. She got on the other side of Soul so that if he had to get out or do anything, she'd have to wake up. She finally fell asleep and woke up at six.**

"**Uhhh." Soul's voice was raspy and sounded awful.**

"**Oh boy, here." Maka jumped up and gave him the trashcan. Soul was on the toilet vomiting up everything but his soul. Maka felt bad for him and decided she'd have to risk something.**

"**Hey Tsubaki? It's Maka, ya that doctor friend, well ironically he's sick. I can't make it to that interview. Could you text me the number? Thanks so much, I swear as soon as he's better I'll be there at whatever time they need me. Ok, bye." Maka hung up and dialed the number Tsubaki sent her, finding that they manager at the bakery was very understandable. Maka was sure to be there in three days at eight o'clock sharp. Maka made a note in her phone and in her mental agenda. She suddenly heard Soul gasping for air and knocked on the door.**

"**You need a shower."**

"**I can't stand."**

"**Fine, bath it is." Maka prepared the water as she held a towel while Soul managed to pull off his boxers and wrap the towel around him. Maka first washed his face over the sink and got him into the tub without any unnecessary viewings.**

"**How's that water?"**

"**Great, thanks."**

"**Ya, here's some water. I'm going to go get you some black coffee."**

"**Right, thanks."**

"**Hmm." Maka got up and walked down to the kitchen, quickly returning.**

"**I love that coffee machine you have, it's great!"**

"**Ya, I love it too."**

"**Trashcan?"**

"**Please."**

"**H****ere." Maka handed Soul the can as he upchucked his stomach again.**

"**I'll go clean this."**

"**Sorry."**

"**It's fine, been there done that. Worst day of my life. That's why I drink in moderation and drink more water than alcohol."  
**

**"Ya, I know that now."**

"**Hmm." Maka walked off and cleaned out the can and returned with a clean can, hoping she'd never have to do that anytime soon.**

"**Feeling better?"**

"**Much, thanks. I think I can manage on my own, I just need some sleep."**

"**Right, I'll be getting some Z's too."**

"**Sleep with me?" Soul was rather begging and Maka wasn't prepared for it.**

"**Sure. But what about miss fiancé?"**

"**Oh that."**

"**What?"**

"**We had a fight."**

"**Oh."**

"**Ya, I had just finished surgery and she called. I got a message and called her back, she was pissed that she went to voicemail and I got the worst of it. She mailed back the ring."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**I'm not."**

"**Good, that bi- girl doesn't deserve you." Maka corrected herself and tried not to be such a sailor mouth in front of such a gentleman.**

**Time passed, Soul was done bathing and vomiting. His coffee went down well and he enjoyed his nap with Maka. He plugged his iPhone in and put **_**Lips of an Angel **_**on. He traced over Maka's lips with his rough fingertip as she giggled.**

"**Your fingers are rough."**

"**From Piano."**

"**You play piano."**

"**Ya."**

"**Don't be embarrassed, I wish I could play."**

"**I'll teach you."**

"**Ya?"**

"**Yep, just name the date."**

"**Hmm ok, but first I want to try something."**

"**Go for it."**

"**Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." Maka gave Soul a sly smile, making him somewhat nervous. **

**Maka leaned in and whispered her thoughts into Soul's ear, arousing him and making him blush. When she was finished she nibbled on his ear and reached for his glasses. She showed him her lingerie that Liz bought for her and Soul had the time of his life with such a rebellious young woman. As day turned to night, Soul shared his last first kiss with this rebel and decided that this kiss was from the lips of an angel.**


End file.
